


If You Ever Want to be in Love

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: A chance meeting after so long.





	If You Ever Want to be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that's been rattling around in my head.

Hillary couldn’t believe her eyes. She squinted wondering if maybe she was mistaken and it wasn’t him. The closer she walked she knew that she wasn’t wrong. She heard that drawl pass throw those bow shaped lips, the piercing ice blue eyes boring into the person he was talking to, his thick brown hair now peppered with grey. He was just as beautiful as she remembered. As if not on her own accord she found herself walking closer and closer until she was right by his side.

Bill suddenly stopped talking and looked to his left. His eyes widened, he opened and closed his mouth several times but nothing came out. Those around were shocked, the great orator Bill Clinton was left speechless and by a woman. That was definitely not usually the case. She blushed as he looked at her, the intensity of his gaze betrayed his inner thoughts and she knew they mirrored her own. Everyone else around him was forgotten as he turned to her.

“Hillary Rodham.”

“Bill Clinton” they smiled shyly at one another.

“How long has it been?” he knew how long it had been. He knew how long it had been since the love of his life walked out of it. How long it had been since he’d made the stupidest mistake and had let fear cause him to lose the only woman he ever loved. She waved her hand in the air, trying to betray a nonchalance that wasn’t there.

“Oh I don’t know, ten, fifteen years” she too knew how long it had been, but she wasn’t willing to let him know that she’d thought of him every day for the past eighteen years, six months, ten days and if she looked at her watch she could tell him the hours, minutes and seconds, that he haunted her every waking moment and insinuated himself into her dreams.

They talked for a bit before they were both pulled in different directions. Somethings just never changed, but they found themselves keeping track of the other as they worked the room. Hillary moved to New York and became a child and family legal advocate, Bill back to Arkansas and a politician like he’d planned. Now here they were, both courting donors for their respective causes.

As the evening began to come to a close, he felt panic. He didn’t want to see her walk out of his life again. Bill strode over to her and waited as she finished up a conversation. He could tell that she’d landed a big fish and she was mighty pleased with herself. When she turned and saw him standing there, that shit eating grin on his face she tried to feign annoyance, but failed and smirked. It was amazing how they fail into old routines.

“Could I interest you in a little night cap?” he smiled, his eyes sparkling.

“Governor I don’t know if that would be appropriate” she wanted to remind him of his position in case he’d forgotten.

“It’s just a drink between two old friends”, that used to be lovers, he conveniently left out. She sighed and he knew he had her, she never could say no to him.

They retired to his suite. Both amazed at how time seemed to melt away. They talked about their past, but wove those memories into their present. Hillary bit her bottom lip to stifle a yawn.

“I can’t believe it’s nearly three in the morning” he said looking at his watch. Her eyes went wide and she looked at her own.

“Oh my I completely lost track of time. I should be going I have meetings in the morning” she stood and he stood with her. Dreading when she’d leave his life again. She knew what he was thinking, but she wasn’t ready to let her mind go there. “It was nice seeing you again Bill, take care of yourself” she didn’t wait for a response. She needed to get away from him and quickly. Hillary swallowed the lump in her throat and walked as fast as her legs would take her. She opened the door to the room and stepped through it without looking back. Bill strode over to the place where the love of his life had just walked through and laid his head against the cold surface of the door. On the other side Hillary turned around before walking to the elevator. She stared at the door, placing her hand flatly against it before leaning her forehead against it and letting a single tear track down her cheek.

_Saw you today after so much time_   
_It felt just like it used to be_   
_Talking for hours about a different life_   
_Surrounded us in memories_   
_We were close, never close enough_   
_Where are we now?_   
_If it's torn, we can stitch it up_   
_Don't rule it out, oh no no_

Bill sat around most of the day thinking about her. His mind flashing between past and present seamlessly. He hated himself for not being man enough then and now to close the deal with her. She’d been everything he loved in a woman, but never thought he’d find and when he did that scared him shitless. They dated throughout law school, all the other guys secretly envious of him for being able to land Hillary Rodham. She was not only beautiful, but smart as a whip. Underneath the cold exterior was a smoldering sensual woman, that was reserved for him and him alone, but not anymore. He’d made sure of that by being a coward then and now, somethings never changed.

_Wanted to ask if we could have been_   
_But my tongue wouldn't break the seal_   
_You always had something effortless_   
_In school, you were the biggest deal_   
_Little cuts close and open up_   
_Time is slipping by_   
_Always thinking 'bout the two of us_   
_You play on my mind, always playing on my mind_

_“Could it be? No it couldn’t be, Hillary Rodham sitting alone!” her friend feigned surprise at seeing Hillary without Bill. That wasn’t a normal occurrence. She stopped her joking when she saw the cloud of sadness invade Hillary’s deep blue eyes. Marie sat next to her and patted her knee. “What’s wrong?” Hillary shook her head, never one to betray her inner thoughts and emotions._

_“Nothing, nothing’s wrong” she gave her friend a tight smile._

_“I’ll believe that when you do. Tell me” Hillary sighed._

_“It’s just that I haven’t really seen him that much lately.”_

She was brought back to present by a knock on her door. Ever since she’d seen him, she couldn’t really focus on anything else. She found herself dissecting those last few months with him over and over, trying to find a clue about what happened.

They’d been so close nearly from the moment they met. After only three months of dating they’d gotten an apartment together and spent nearly all of their free time in that apartment, exploring each other’s bodies. If they weren’t making love, they were in deep conversations that would span hours and then end up with them making love for hours. Theirs was a passionate deeply intellectual and fulfilling relationship or so she thought. She thought he’d propose after law school, but he didn’t. He walked away from her and took with him her heart.

She was constantly in his head and he wasn’t sure what she thought of him or if it would even work, but Bill decided he had to try. He still felt like he had a pretty good idea of who Hillary Rodham was and if that was the case he knew that no one had ever been able to make her feel the things he made her feel, challenge her the way he challenged her, love her the way he loved her and the same held true for how he felt about her. Neither of them had gotten married, he knew the reasons he hadn’t and he’d bet he knew the reasons she hadn’t.

_We were young, we were side by side_   
_Don't know when we started losing touch_   
_If you want, we can walk a while_   
_Maybe that would be enough_   
_Used to talk, drink into the night_   
_I would wake up on the front room floor_   
_All alone you'd be in my bed, made me crazy_   
_Made me want you more_

 

Hillary stopped short when she saw the large bouquet of white roses sitting on her desk, they were her favorite and not many people knew that. Her heart began to race, but she chided herself mentally for getting her hopes up. Her stomach was in knots as she slowly walked over to her desk and gripped the card sticking out of the flowers. Hillary closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She flipped the envelope and pulled the flap open, grasping the card and pulling it from the confines of the envelope. Hillary turned it over, her eyes glossed over. She walked to her chair and sat down heavily. Her eyes never leaving the words neatly printed on the card.

  
_I'll come around if you ever want to be in love_  
 _I'm not waiting but I'm willing if you call me up_  
 _If you ever want to be in love, I'll come around_

_-WJC_

  



End file.
